


Days Like These

by beefcakemish



Series: Misc. Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, and that cheek kiss, bc of the photoshoot, it's not my fault it's EW's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefcakemish/pseuds/beefcakemish
Summary: Jared, Jensen, and Misha head back to the hotel after a long day of photoshoots for Entertainment Weekly.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Series: Misc. Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1203301
Comments: 18
Kudos: 139





	Days Like These

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing JenMish so please forgive any mis-characterization. I tried!

Jared steps out of the elevator first, wrapping an arm back in to stop the door from closing as Misha ushers Jensen out, keeping a hand low on his back. It’s well past one in the morning but Misha can’t help but smile as they walk towards their rooms, Jared and Jensen knocking into each other, playfully pushing one another until Jared trips and tumbles to the ground. Jensen’s laugh echoes through the quiet hallway, and Misha takes a moment to memorize that laugh, to remember the joy it carries; the peace it gives him. Jensen turns to him, still laughing and pointing at Jared on the floor, and Misha offers a small smile in return.

They stop outside of Misha’s room and Jared pulls him in for a hug, squeezing just tight enough to stop his breath for a moment. Misha hugs him in return, patting him on the back a few times, before pulling back and moving toward his door, keycard in hand. Jared waves to him as he starts walking further down the hall to his room. It only takes fifteen feet or so before he realizes Jensen isn’t following him, and he turns back to look at the two of them.

“Jay, you comin’ man?” Jared asks, tilting his head in the direction of their rooms.

Misha stops, door halfway open, and watches the war wage in Jensen’s head. He looks to Misha, then back to Jared, to Misha again, and back to Jared, before ducking his head and bringing his hand to rub at the back of his neck.

“Um – uh- no. No. I’ll uh - I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Jared laughs, stepping forward to hug Jensen, before turning back around and heading to his room alone.

Misha clears his throat, drawing Jensen’s attention back to him.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“It’s okay, right? If I stay?” Jensen asks, all confidence from the day seemingly disappeared the moment they’re alone.

“Of course.” Misha reassures, opening the door, allowing Jensen to enter the room.

Hardly a moment after they’re in the door, Misha flips the locks and grabs Jensen’s arm, pulling him back to meet his chest. Jensen groans when Misha’s hands move from his wrist to his waist, fingers catching the hem of his t-shirt, slipping his hands underneath the thin fabric. His head falls back on to Misha’s shoulder against his control, exposing his neck, which Misha takes full advantage of.

It’s not long until they’ve made their way to the bed, shoes and shirts tossed to the floor. Misha stops for a moment to admire the expanse of freckled skin offered to him. After a day spent in the California heat, coupled with a few too many drinks after dinner, Jensen’s skin is warm beneath his lips. He kisses up the length of Jensen’s torso, then settles himself in his lap, rolling his hips as he leans forward to grab Jensen’s hand.

As he mouths along the line of Jensen’s neck up across his jaw, he savors the salty-sweet taste on his tongue. Too sweet.

Misha drops his head to the mattress next to Jensen’s ear, and chuckles softly.

Jensen’s hand pauses at Misha’s waistband and he twists to try and look at Misha’s face.

“You still taste like champagne.” Misha laughs.

“Yeah, well you dumped an entire bottle on my head. There’s only so much a quick rinse can do.” Jensen laughs in return.

Misha pulls back to look at Jensen, smiling before ducking down to kiss his lips.

Jensen blinks, staring at the clock on the bedside table until the numbers come into focus. Five seventeen. He huffs and rolls back over, reaching for Misha only to hit the mattress instead. The sun is just starting to break on the horizon, and from its light, he can make out Misha’s silhouette in front of the large window in the other room.

He shuffles off the bed, taking the lighter blanket with them. Misha had made sure they’d cleaned up and put on clean boxers before falling asleep, and he was grateful for it now, noting the chill in the room from the air conditioning. There’s no way Misha hasn’t heard him by now, but he doesn’t turn to greet Jensen as he comes to stand behind him, doesn’t move an inch, doesn’t even blink so far as he can tell. Jensen drapes the blanket over both of their shoulders, wrapping his arms around Misha’s waist, chin resting on his shoulder. They stand still for several minutes, and it’s not until Misha sniffles that Jensen notices the traces of tears on Misha’s cheeks. Jensen squeezes his arms, a silent reassurance and motion of comfort.

“There aren’t going to be many more days like today. All of us together.” He says, voice low and quiet. “It’s going to be really hard losing you guys. Losing you.”

“Mish – hey now. Look at me, please?”

Jensen coaxes Misha into turning around, and slips his arms around Misha’s lower back, bringing their foreheads together.

“You aren’t losing anybody, ‘mitri. We might not see each other as often, and sure, we might not have any more shoots together, but there will be days like this again. There will be days when we get together, have dinner, and drink ourselves stupid. You know what will change? Our families will be there with us.”

Jensen pulls back, wiping Misha’s cheeks with the edge of the blanket, and pulls him back into his arms.

“You couldn’t get rid of me if you tried, Mish.”

It’s several moments before Misha pulls back from their embrace, leaning in to press his lips to Jensen’s.

“I love you, you know.”

Jensen leans back in, kissing Misha’s forehead.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
